Many areas in China are cold in winter and in order to keep warm when working outdoors, combustibles such as firewood, charcoal or coal are burnt, resulting in pollution to the environment and inconveniences. The Chinese patent 00207130.4 discloses a gas-fired stove for supplying heat. Said stove mainly includes body, secondary heat-absorbing device, gas-fired range, heating pipe, wind proofing cap and temperature controlling switch, which provides heat through the double-layer duct for direct gas firing. Although the problem of pollution is solved, the stove is inconvenient to be moved because it uses water as the heating medium. The Chinese patent 02226130.3 discloses a burner of a gas-fired infrared stove. At the central position of the base of said stove there is a round-hole joint. The base is designed with a shape of two steps, on which the internal and external meshes are respectively located. The cuplike burner cap is covered in the internal mesh and is supported by the upper part of external mesh. A spindly conical clearance comes into shape between the internal mesh and the cuplike burner cap. The burner is fixed on the upper part of the stove and on the lower part of the stove there is a base. The burner and the base are connected by an upright post. The improved structure of the burner of the stove has the advantages of preventing backfire and wind but also has weaknesses in the control of burning. Also, remote control of the stove is not realized and the appearance and the structure still need improvement so as to meet the requirement of outdoor warming.